Jayton Met Jill
by Beach50
Summary: "Jace had a job for seven bucks an hour/ At the fillin' station by the water tower/ Clary was the local preacher's kid gone wild/ Most the time her daddy couldn't stand his own child he'd quote the scripture with an angry shout" Based on the song Jayton Met Jill by Zane Williams


**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot I typically don't write one-shots, but I was up last night thinking about a song called how Jayton Met Jill. For you country fans I would highly recommend it if you haven't heard it yet. It is by Zane Williams, who is a rising star in country music, and he wrote this song that I based this off of.**

 **Some of you probably read country music and went ew. I understand it's not for everyone, but please still read the whole thing because I think it's sweet.**

I shivered as the rain poured down on me. I never should have gone to that party. I just did it to get back at my dad, and now here I am battered and destroyed. I silently prayed for forgiveness because I knew this was the end of the line. I've officially hit rock bottom. I closed my eyes, trying to force out the memory of the man frisking me. I shoved him off of me, which only made him angry, leaving me with a black eye. I trudged along the side of the rode, wishing that someone was here for me.

I heard a car coming over the hill, followed by head lights that lite the dark rode. The car pulled up next me, and I turned away, feeling overwhelmed with embarrassment and shame. I should know better. I was raised better. The window rolled down, as I tried to so what somewhat compose myself.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" A man's voice called out of the window.

"Go away, leave me alone." My lip quivered, while I continued trudging down the road. I glanced over to see who was driving, and it was the boy who worked at the mechanic shop. He was young and handsome. I noticed the golden hair atop his head that was glowing from the faint night sky, and the amber eyes that were looking at me with worry. He paused for a moment contemplating about what to do.

"No way am I leaving you out here." The car was put in park, as the boy hopped out of the car. His locks were now stuck to his head and his shirt soaked through. He draped his mustang jacket over my shoulders, wrapping his arm around me, as he led me to the passenger side of his truck. I took a ragged breath, snuggling into the warm jacket. He ran back around to his side, climbing into the car next to me. "Here." He turned the heat on, angling it towards me. I was still shivering, but the warmth from the vents was slowly heating me up.

"Thank you." I muttered, resting my head against the window.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, forcing himself not to reach out to me.

"I'll be fine." I tightened the jacket around me, refusing to look at him. He put the truck into drive, slowly sending us down the small country road. We were both quiet, which I was thankful for. I didn't need him to judge or pity me like everyone else in my life.

"You're the preacher's daughter aren't you?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. I hated that that was the only thing I was known as.

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Jace." He glanced over to me.

"Clary." I sighed, running my hand through my wet hair. Jace began to slow the car down, as the rain dumped heavily onto us.

"I think there's a diner not too far from here." He mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tightly. I didn't respond. He carefully drove us a few more miles, getting us to a little diner. He quickly got out of the truck, and sprint to my side of the car to help me out. I ran inside with Jace right behind me. The scent of home cooked meals blew into my nose, as I finally felt at ease. The restaurant felt warm and dry compared to the car and the pouring rain. I slipped into a booth, gathering the long sleeves of the jacket around my wrist. "What happened?" Jace asked softly, handing me a menu.

"I was at a party, some guy tried to put his hands up my skirt, I told him to stop, and he hit me." I muttered, feeling my face turn red. I can't believe that I got myself into that situation.

"Oh." He looked down at the menu, obviously judging me, which is exactly what I didn't want. I set my menu down, glaring over at him. He has no right to criticize me.

"I know what you're thinking." I bit out, beginning to feel angry.

"What's that?" He challenged, seeing my change in attitude.

"I'm the poor preacher's daughter that went wild. My daddy quotes scripture at me and lists all the reasons why I'm a terrible daughter, so I go out, and drink, and have sex, and do drugs. Well I don't do all that. I just need to let off steam and no one understand that I can't just sit in the house and knit all day. I get judged by everyone else in my life, and I don't need it from you too." I snapped, crossing my arms.

"I wasn't judging you." He leaned against the table, starring straight into my eyes. "I was wondering what jackass would force himself on a woman."

"Oh." I glanced down, feeling my face heat up from humiliation. I was so worked up, and I jumped to conclusions.

"Now, get anything you want." He smiled faintly, turning back to the menu.

"Thank you." I took a deep breath, skimming over the menu. The waitress walked by, greeting us with a smile. I ordered a coke and mac and cheese. My comfort food. "What about you? Why were you on the road tonight?" I asked, trying to get all the attention off of me.

"I- ummm..." Sadness flickered across his face, and his eyes grew dim. "I was trying to clear my head." He breathed. "I've been having a rough time lately." He sighed, slumping back in the chair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I tucked some hair behind my ear, no longer wanting to hide. Maybe he could understand where I was coming from.

"I- yeah." He exhaled, ruffling his hair. "My dad and mom passed away when I was a kid, and I went through foster homes around the outskirts of the town, which was hard. I survived, but now I'm 18 and they kicked me out of the system." He sighed. "I'm beginning to feel invisible." He shifted uncomfortably, looking up at me.

"Like you're being looked over?" I fiddled with my nails, feeling my heart swell.

"Yeah." He nodded, as the waitress set down our food. "I get paid minimum wage. I live in a motel as an apartment. I'm just tired." He sighed, running his hand over his face.

I was thankful that Jace had picked me up. We ended up talking for hours before the storm finally let up. We came from totally different backgrounds, but our problems helped us connect. I didn't feel so alone anymore. We shuffled sleepily into his truck, and headed back down the road. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, as he drove. How could anyone over look him? He was beautiful. His blonde hair was covered in whispy curls, while his golden eyes looked out over horizon. He was kind, and funny, and he cared. I made it home, and he parked in front of my house. I sighed, knowing my parents were going to kill me for being out almost all night, but I think it was worth it.

"Thank you for everything." I held his mustang jacket close to me, not wanting to give it back. Wanting to keep a piece of him, so I knew that this was real.

"No problem. Thank you for listening." He smiled, locking eyes with mine.

"You listened to me too. It was nothing." I shook my head, pushing back the blush that was creeping on my cheeks.

"No it wasn't." He shook his head, turning to face me better. "You're the first person that has seen me in a long time." He sighed contently, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Would you- could I get your number?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." A grin broke out across my face. "Do you have a pen?" I racked the sleeves of the jacket up, biting my lip.

"Yes, right here." He shifted around to find one, and handed it to me. I bit the lid, propping I between my lips, as I grabbed his hand to scribble my number onto.

"I know guys have this stupid rule that they wait three days to call or something, but I would like to hear from you sooner rather than later." I beamed, feeling a little forward. "You probably want this back." I started unwinding the jacket from my arms and torso.

"No, you can keep it until next time. It looks better on you anyways." He put his hands up, refusing to take it back.

"Ok." I laughed, adjusting the sleeves over my hands. "Again thank you so much. Good night." I leaned over, kissing his cheek softly

"Night." He fought back a grin, as I climbed out of the car. I hurried to my porch, and waved as he drove away. I inhaled the musky scent of the jacket, feeling overly excited to see him again.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I can see this one shot continuing on, but I don't know if it will happen. I'm going to leave this story as in progress, and when I finish my other story, I'll think about looking back on this.**

 **Please review let me know what you think.**


End file.
